According to the prior art, components are embedded in conductor structures and connected to conductors using copper vias. To this end, the contact pads of the components have copper connection pads that are built on a barrier layer, especially made of nickel. Such barrier layers are necessary to prevent copper from diffusing into adjacent layers, in the present case e.g. into an adhesion layer that comprises for instance titanium, titanium-tungsten, or chromium. In the case of semiconductors, such as e.g. a power MOSFET, disposed under the adhesion layer is a contact, made for instance of aluminum, for the drain or the gate of a MOSFET.
According to the prior art, metal connection pads, generally made of copper, are necessary at the connections of the components to permit proper connection of the connections to the conductors using copper vias. It is already possible to configure electronic and electronic components extremely thin, specifically on the order of magnitude of 20 μm, but due to such connection pads made of copper the thickness of the entire printed circuit board is relatively thick.